


Snake Charming

by mogwai_do



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogwai_do/pseuds/mogwai_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like Prince Charming, but not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake Charming

He'd seen something like it once when he'd followed Mac to India. He'd never expected to see it again, and certainly not here.

Adam Pierson was reporting to the Watcher Council on rumours of Methos resurfacing in Bordeaux. Joe remembered Adam’s first report, begged by Don to attend because the poor boy was so nervous that any known faces were welcome. He’d seen a few since, but never with this perspective.

Adam talked and the Council listened attentively; then passed his every recommendation. Joe had seen a lot of things, but he’d never seen the Snake do the charming before.

FIN


End file.
